Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise
Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise is a 120-minute behind-the-scenes documentary produced for the 2014 ENT Season 4 Blu-ray home media release. For ease of accessing, the documentary is as follows broken up in four 30-minute parts, *Part 1: "New Voices", dealing with the appointment of new show runners and writers for season four *Part 2: "Memorable Voyages", dealing with the more memorable season four episodes, the two-part episode in particular *Part 3: "Final Approach", dealing with the cancellation of *Part 4: "End of an Era", dealing with cast and crew looking back on the series in particular and Star Trek in general, as the series marked for the time being – until the advent of in 2017 – the end of live-action production of prime universe Star Trek, as well as the definitive end of Berman-era Star Trek. Summary :Newly-produced documentary featuring all-new interviews with the show's cast and crew as well as behind the scenes archival content. This retrospective documentary gives fans an inside look at the making of the show's final season including changes to the show's creative staff and details on the drastic change in course with story lines that helped lay the foundation for the United Federation of Planets. With Season 4, ''Enterprise finally delivered the stories fans had been waiting to see by embracing classic elements from TOS and revealing how they came to be. Fans will hear from Manny Coto, Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens and the other key creative leads who guided the NX-01 on its final and most memorable voyage. Includes details on story lines in development for season 5 and beyond.'' Cast * Scott Bakula * Rick Berman * John Billingsley * Chris Black * Jolene Blalock * André Bormanis * Brannon Braga * Jeffrey Combs * James L. Conway * Dan Curry * David A. Goodman * Dominic Keating * David Livingston * Anthony Montgomery * Larry Nemecek * Denise Okuda * Michael Okuda * Linda Park * Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Judith Reeves-Stevens * Michael Sussman * Connor Trinneer Crew ;Directed by * Roger Lay, Jr. ;Writing credits * Roger Lay, Jr. ;Produced by * Eric Carnagey – co-producer * Kris Edwards – co-producer * Roger Lay, Jr. – producer ;Film Editing by * Roger Lay, Jr. ;Makeup Department * Tanya Bures – key makeup artist ;Sound Department * Darren Barnett – sound re-recording mixer ;Visual Effects by * Mike Nichols – colorist ;Editorial Department * Mike Nichols – on-line editor ;Other crew * Ana Barredo – production staff: CBS Home Entertainment * Phil Bishop – production executive: CBS Home Entertainment * Zachary Brenner – production assistant * Angelo Dante – production staff: CBS Home Entertainment * Celeste Escalera – production coordinator * Robert Esperanza – production assistant * Lorena Gatdula – legal: CBS Home Entertainment * Steven Haas – production staff: CBS Home Entertainment * Natasha Mandich – legal: CBS Home Entertainment * Michael Okuda – project consultant * Ken Ross – production executive: CBS Home Entertainment ;Production company * Urban Archipelago Filmed Entertainment External link * Category:Special features